


Colère et folie

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hatred, Suffering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: Finwë vient de mourir. Fëanor est en colère.





	Colère et folie

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit sur Fëanor, il y a longtemps. Egalement disponible sur fanfiction.net

Je sentais la rage me dévorer comme un feu brûlant, comme si mon âme venait de s'embraser de colère. J'avais envie de hurler, de jeter toute ma haine à la face du monde. J'aurais voulu pleurer mais une telle faiblesse était indigne de moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de montrer ce que je ressentais. J'étais le roi désormais. Je devais être fort. Je devais me venger. Oh, comme je haïssais Moringotto en cet instant. Il payerait pour le meurtre de mon père et le vol des Silmarilli. Je voulais le voir mort cet assassin, ce monstre.


End file.
